Assassin's Creed Outlaw
by Sunblast X
Summary: Lincoln Loud, the boy with the white hair and only brother in a family of 11 siblings. Lincoln has been known to be an enthusiastic, fun-loving, thrill seeking adventurer. He's also be known to be a great friend and brother, a loving son and... an assassin? Join Lincoln as he walks down his own path. The path of an assassin! (Rewrite of Assassin's Creed Awakening)
1. Prologue

**Here's the first chapter of the rewrite of my crossover story, **_**Assassin's Creed Awakening**_**, retitled **_**Assassin's Creed Outlaw**_**. Why the name change? Well, there's already a book called **_**Assassin's Creed Awakening**_**, so I don't really have much of a choice. But, anyway, here's the first chapter of **_**Assassin's Creed Outlaw**_**.**

* * *

It was a new day in the Loud house. In the linen closet-turned bedroom at the end of the hall slept Lincoln Loud, the sole boy of the Loud family. If he had told you he had ten sisters, you'd probably think he was crazy. What was probably just as crazy was that this boy had white hair which no one, not even his parents, could explain. Well, at least it made him unique… physically speaking.

The white-haired teen awoke with a yawn and stretch of his arms. Looking at the clock, he saw that he had a good hour before he had to get ready for school. Lincoln hopped out of bed, exited his room and made his way down the hall to do his brush his teeth and do his business. Coming back, he put on his clothes. Instead of the orange polo shirt he wore in his younger years, the seventeen-year-old now wore an orange jacket with a black t-shirt underneath.

"Out of my way, Stinkoln!" his athletic older sister, Lynn said, shoving him out of the way as she ran downstairs.

"Ugh…" Lincoln groaned under his breath.

It was in that moment that his other sisters ran down the stairs as well. Lincoln rolled his eyes. Upon entering the dining room, he saw his sisters grazing down on bacon, eggs and toast. However, he saw that there wasn't any left for him. He couldn't say that he was shocked though. Like most things around here, breakfast was a first come, first serve kind of thing. You'd have to get up early and be fast to get the good stuff.

"Hey, Lincoln" He heard his mother's voice call him.

Turning his attention to her, he saw her patting the seat next to her on the left. Lincoln approached and sat down next to her. Unlike their daughters, Rita and Lynn Sr. were eating pancakes, four each. Rita, however, gave half of hers to Lincoln, placing them on his plate. She then poured syrup upon the pancakes, making the teen smile. Rita planted a kiss upon his forehead and they dug into their breakfast.

In this moment, glanced at each of his sisters. He thought back to the video contest. It made him remember the talents each of sisters possessed. It made him wonder…

What was _he_ good at?

* * *

**After School…**

School was the same as it had always been. A few tests here, some gym class there. It was all routine. Clyde had offered to walk home with him until the part where they usually parted ways. Normally they did, but Lincoln had to refuse this time, saying that he needed the time to think. He was thinking about his sister's talents, what they were good at.

Lori was good at golf. She even managed to join the junior varsity team her freshman year. From what heard from the others, no one else in the history of Royal Woods High had managed to that. If she could do that then chances are, she'd eventually get to go pro. She got to go to college thanks to her golfing scholarship, so that's something.

Leni was a fashionista, always knowing what looked good with what and what went with what occasion. She had a job at a clothing store, so that made good use of her skills. Not to mention she was good at woodworking, a skill that she clearly inherited from their mother. And lockpicking, apparently. Granted, those last two were only used once, but that was beside the point.

Luna didn't really need much introduction. She was a rocker in both body and soul. After high school, she went on tour with her band. With enough hard work and a ton of gigs, she could be the next female Mick Swagger.

Luan… she was comedian and prankster. Simple as that.

Lynn, as stated before, was an athlete. Sure, she had a one percent chance of going pro with any sport she did, but she was nothing if not determined. Plus, her competitive nature would probably land her that spot, no problem.

Lucy was good at poetry. She mainly wrote about death, darkness and misery, but that's a goth for you. It's all doom and gloom for them. The girl also had her own funeral service, so she could always make business out of that as a backup plan.

As for the twins. Lana might grow up to be a mechanic, while Lola might grow up too be a pageant queen. The latter might also end up as a trophy wife.

Lisa had a knack for math and science.

And Lily… well, she liked dinosaurs. Name any dinosaur and the kid could tell you its scientific name what era its from. Not to mention what part of the world it lived in and where its fossil remains were dug up. This was thanks to all the dinosaur documentaries she watched, like _Walking with Dinosaurs_, _Prehistoric Planet_ (which was a kid friendly version of the previous thing), and _Prehistoric Park_. That was just to name a few. Lincoln could see her growing up to be a paleontologist when she grew up.

What was Lincoln good at though? Seventeen and he still didn't know what to do with his life. He was good at coming up with plans on the fly, but that was more of a trait than a skill. He was decent at magic, but that was more of a hobby than a his life's purpose. This kind of stuff had really made him think.

These thoughts though had been cut short when he the hairs on the back of his neck tingle. For some reason, he could feel an ominous presence nearby. It was as if someone were following him, watching his every step. Lincoln looked over his shoulder, only to find that no one was there. The white-haired boy sighed under his breath.

Lincoln continued his walk home. However, that tingling feeling returned as quickly as it left. It really felt like someone were watching him. This feeling made Lincoln run, run right into an alleyway. It was more impulsive than rational. This, however, led him to a dead end.

Looking to his right, he saw a dumpster while above that was a fire escape. Lincoln ran towards the dumpster, hopping on top of it which allowed him to climb the fire escape. The white-haired teen climbed until he reached the top of the fire escape, near the roof of the building, running on instinct alone. He gazed at the building across from him, seeing window sills that led to the rooftop. Looking down, he saw that he pretty high up.

"If this doesn't work, I am SO dead!" Lincoln muttered.

Lincoln swallowed the lump in his throat, beads of sweat running down the side of his face as his heart raced. He inhaled deeply through his nose, and then exhaled through his mouth, calming his nerves. Lincoln pushed himself off the railing, momentarily leaping through the air with his body stretched out. To his luck, he actually managed to grab the sill of one of the windows. He sighed with relief.

Lincoln then hoisted himself up and climbed the window he was latched on to, as well as the one above it. He hoisted himself up again, bringing himself to the roof of the building.

"Phew! I can't believe that actually worked" Lincoln said as he dusted himself off. He looked around and, again, saw no one around. "Huh. I guess no one was stalking me after all" he said to himself. "Strange. I could've sworn I saw someone in a—"

Lincoln was cut off midsentence by someone tackling him to the floor. The boy found himself lying on his back. Opening his eyes, he saw a man kneeling over him. The man was dressed in a black, hooded robe with red trims. He noticed that the hood had pointed tip to it, obscuring the upper half of the man's face. A smile formed across the man's face as Lincoln felt something cold, sharp and metallic press against his neck. Gazing down, he saw a blade that had protruded from the man's wrist.

Lincoln's pupils shrunk to the size of pins, his breathing and heartrate increasing. This was it, the moment where he'd die. He never got to find that thing that differentiated him from his sisters. He would never get married and have kids. Hell, he never even had a girlfriend. He kissed Ronnie Anne once when they were kids, but that didn't make her his girlfriend and even then, she had moved to the city with her family. Lincoln then gazed into the eyes of his executioner.

"Lincoln Loud, I presume?" the man asked. Lincoln could only respond with a fearful nod. "Excellent"

Lincoln was caught off guard when the man removed the blade from his neck, retracting it into his bracer. The man stood up, a friendlier smile upon his face. Lincoln looked at him.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" the white-haired teen asked with confusion as he stood up, dusting himself off once again.

"The name's Connor" the man introduced himself. "We've been watching you from afar and we know a lot about you" Connor said, somewhat answering his other question.

"Such as?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"That you have ten sisters, two of which have moved out" Connor replied, referring to Lori and Luna. "You have several friends, with half of them being girls. And your luck with women… Well, I've seen worse" he added, making Lincoln blush a little.

"You could've just left it at the ten sisters thing…" Lincoln muttered. "So… what is it that you want from me? It looked like you were going to kill me back there"

"Here, take this" Connor pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Lincoln. "If you're really curious, come to that location tomorrow morning" he said as he began to walk towards one of the edges of the roof.

"Hm…" Lincoln looked at the paper curiously. "Can you at least tell me how—" Lincoln began, stopping midsentence when he realized the man was nowhere to be seen. "Damn it…" he muttered.

* * *

_**The Loud House…**_

"And done!" Lincoln said, finishing up his math homework. "Ok, that's all of my homework finished. Now I can relax and enjoy the weekend" he said to himself as he leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head.

"Hey, Linky" the white-haired teen was greeted by his youngest sister at his door. "Want to play dinosaurs with me? Everyone else either doesn't want to or doesn't have the time" she said with a small pout.

"Sure, Lily" Lincoln replied with a smile. He then got on the floor, sitting Indian style as his sister approached with two toy dinosaurs in her hands.

"Here, you can be T-Rex" the seven-year-old handed him the carnivorous reptile. "And I'll be Triceratops" she held the three horned, plant eating reptile in her hand.

Lincoln chuckled at his sister's cuteness. The duo pretended that they were dinosaurs in a fight between predator and prey. It alternated between Lincoln's T-Rex biting Lily's Triceratops, and Lily's Triceratops impaling Lincoln's T-Rex in various places with a its horns.

"Kids, dinner!" they heard their mother call from downstairs, putting an end to their fun.

"You go ahead. I'll catch up" Lincoln told his little sister.

Lily gave a nod and stood up before heading downstairs for dinner with the rest of her family. This left Lincoln alone in his room. The teenage boy then pulled out the now crumbled piece of paper handed to him by Connor. He looked the location. Just what was this all about? More importantly, what could these people want with him? Lincoln figured that the only way to find out would be to go there tomorrow morning and see what's up. Who knows? Maybe whatever's there could lead to him finding his purpose in life.

He was unaware of it, but tomorrow would be the day that Lincoln's life was about to change.

* * *

**Alright, that's the end of the first chapter of this rewritten story. Yeah, I made Lincoln seventeen in this version because the more I thought about it, the more I realized that, even fully trained, an eleven-year-old assassin can't do much a full-grown adult. That and, unless it's an aerial assassination, Lincoln wouldn't be able to stab anyone in the neck or slit their throat with an eleven-year-old body. I mean, he probably could, but probably wouldn't be as cool. Besides, seventeen is around the age most assassins learn about the brotherhood anyway.**

**This version of the first chapter remained more or less the same with a few minor differences here and there. Any ideas on how to make this version different from the original, let me know.**

**I guess since he's seventeen in this version, there won't be any rewrites of actual episodes from the show. Unless I do one of those Déjà vu/repeat/history repeats itself type of thing like they did on **_**South Park**_**. I mean, if you have any ideas regarding that, let me know in a review or send me a private message.**

**If you have any ideas regarding the next chapter or future chapters, let me know in a review or send me a message.**

**Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


	2. Animus Session (Part 1)

**Hey, here's the second chapter of **_**Assassin's Creed Outlaw**_**.**

* * *

Mornings in the Loud house could be summed up in one word: chaotic. This was especially true on the weekends. Even with nine kids instead of the usual eleven, the whole place could be quite noisy. There was still even a long line for the bathroom. Luckily for Lincoln, he got up early enough to where he wouldn't have to worry about that. The white-haired teen put his jacket on as he walked stepped out of his room.

"Hey, Linky" Lincoln was greeted by his second oldest sister, Leni.

"Morning, Leni" Lincoln greeted back as she planted a kiss upon his cheek. "Say, I'm going to be gone for a while. Could you tell the others in case they wonder where I am?" he asked.

"Sure" Leni smiled.

"Thanks" Lincoln said as he made his way downstairs. When he reached the bottom, he heard a bark. Turning his head to the left, he saw the family dog, Charles with a leash in his mouth, his tail wagging excitedly. "Sorry, boy, I've got stuff to do. Maybe Lana will walk you" Lincoln told the dog, giving him a quick pet on the head before heading out.

The door then shut, leaving Charles to whimper with a saddened face.

* * *

_**Sometime later…**_

"Ok, I think this is the place" Lincoln said, looking up from the piece of paper at the building in front of him. The building looked kind of like an extremely small warehouse. The condition of it wasn't rundown, but it wasn't new-looking either. "Alright, time to see what this is all about" Lincoln said to himself.

Seeing as how there was no doorbell, Lincoln decided to knock. A few seconds passed before the door opened. He was greeted by a somewhat familiar face.

"Ah, Lincoln. It's nice to see you again" Connor said. "Considering you're here, I take it your curiosity got the better of you. Although, I had a feeling you'd show up at some point" he said with a smirk.

"I guess" Lincoln shrugged. "So, why did you want me to come here to talk?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Come in and I'll explain everything" Connor stepped aside to let the white-haired teen while removing his hood to show his slicked back, dark brown hair. "Follow me" he instructed.

"This place is kind of on the small side, don't you think?" Lincoln asked as he followed Connor to the other end of the building to what appeared to be an elevator.

"A little" Connor replied with a shrug, pushing a button that opened up the elevator. "But that's not what's important"

"Then what is?" Lincoln asked as they entered the elevator, Connor pressing a button which closed the elevator doors.

"Are you ready to hear what I'm about to tell you?" Connor asked as they descended. Lincoln nodded. "I'm part of an order, a brotherhood if you will…" Connor began. "For thousands of years there have been two groups that've strived for peace, albeit through different methods and for different reasons" he said, "There are the Templars, who fight with force for the control of people's minds. And the Assassins, who fight to protect humanity's liberty and free will" he explained.

"Wait. Assassins?" Lincoln looked at him with confusion.

"Yes, but not the kind that you're thinking of…" Connor said, "We're the good guys, but we hide in secret"

"Ok, I think I get it" Lincoln smiled. "So, where are the Templars?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Have you ever heard of Abstergo Industries?" Connor asked.

"That video game company? Yeah" Lincoln replied.

Connor shook his head. "I'm afraid that's just a cover, Lincoln. Abstergo is just a cover the Templars use it to move around with about being detected" Connor explained. "Not only that, but they also use it to search Royal Woods for something. Something valuable"

"What is it?" Lincoln asked curiously.

"I can't tell you at the moment. All I can say is that if our enemies get a hold of it, it could mean the end of humanity's freedom" Connor told him.

"Right. So, what does this have to do with me?" Lincoln asked, still confused about the subject of him being here.

"We believe you have the potential to be one of us. To join the Assassins in the war against the Templars" Connor informed him.

"Oh, yeah, I probably should've guessed that when you tried to _kill_ me!" Lincoln shouted with a bit of annoyance.

"That was a test, Lincoln. A test of your combat skills. You failed. Honestly, with a jock for a sister, you'd think you'd have at least have _some_ knowledge in combat" Connor said a bit condescendingly. Lincoln hung his head in shame. "Your parkour skills though? They could use a bit of work, but not bad" Connor added with a small shrug.

"Well, when you grow up with ten sisters, you learn to be quick on your toes" Lincoln commented.

"Besides, if I really wanted to kill you, I would've done it right then and there. Quickly and silently" Connor told him with a cocky smirk. "So, how about it? Will you join the brotherhood? If not, I can erase your memories of this and you can forget this whole thing ever happened" he said, holding out his hand.

Lincoln thought it over for a moment. He climbed up buildings, leapt across rooftops, was tackled to the ground and had a blade dangerously close to his neck. And apparently, it was all just a test. If Lincoln were to be honest with himself, that was probably the second most life risking thing he's ever done. The first being when he did all that stuff to get his mother's notebook back when he went with her to her job when he was a kid.

But there was another part of him that thought what he did seemed kind of cool when he did all that stuff. Plus, these guys did say they were fighting for a noble cause. Maybe they could teach him a thing or two and sharpen his skills. Maybe this could lead to his purpose in life.

"I say… count me in!" Lincoln said, shaking his hand.

"Excellent" Connor smiled.

"But, wait. Wouldn't take _months_ or even _years_ of training to turn me into an assassin?" Lincoln questioned.

"Not necessarily…" Connor trailed off. "You see, in order to prevent the Templars from gaining the artifact, we search for it as well. We do it using a special machine…"

The elevator then opened up to a new floor. The two men exited the elevator and walked down a short hall. At the end of the hall was a large room that was as big as an arena.

"Hey Connor" a voice greeted them. They looked ahead and saw two people.

The first was a woman with blonde hair that was tied into a ponytail. She wore a buttoned-up lab coat, blue jeans and black boots. The second was a large, bald, muscular black guy with a goatee He wore an unbuttoned lab coat over a black t-shirt. He too wore blue jeans and sneakers, as well as shades over his eyes.

"Guys, this is Lincoln. Lincoln, these are two of our scientists, Jerome and Lindsey" Connor introduced the three to each other.

"Hi, Lincoln" Lindsey greeted with a smile.

"Sup, man" Jerome greeted, extending his fist which Lincoln pounded.

"I've already informed him on the Assassin/Templar war and he knows what we're fighting for" Connor informed the two scientists. "The only thing now is to tell him about the machine"

"Right. Follow us" Lindsey said, the three of them leading Lincoln to the center of the room where a giant mechanical arm descended from the ceiling. "This is the animus. You're aware of how long it'd normally take for you to become an assassin, correct?" she asked, receiving a nod from Lincoln. "Well, with this, you'll be trained much faster. The animus will help you become a fully trained assassin in a matter of weeks or even days" she explained.

"How, exactly?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow, skeptically.

"Simple. Your memories" Jerome told him. "Or, rather, the memories of your ancestor" he clarified.

"My ancestor?" Lincoln repeated.

"By reliving the memories of your ancestor, you'll gain the skills you need to become an assassin" Connor informed.

"Huh. That kind of sounds like it'd be a cool concept for a video game" Lincoln quipped.

"By analyzing your DNA, we were able to track down one of your more recent ancestors" Lindsey confirmed.

"How'd you get my DNA?" Lincoln questioned.

"We have our ways" Lindsey replied with a small shrug.

"So, you ready to step into the animus?" Connor asked.

"Sure. Let's do this!" Lincoln said with a confident smirk.

Jerome pulled out a belt and placed it around Lincoln's waist, securing it with a *click*. Lincoln noticed that it had an insignia in the center of the buckle. The insignia of the Assassins brotherhood. The giant mechanical arm came behind him, Connor attaching the claws of the arm to the sides of the belt. Lindsey pulled out a wire-looking thing from the belt and raised it behind Lincoln.

"This might hurt a bit…" Lindsey warned with a nervous grin.

"What do you mean by tha—AAAAAHH!" Lincoln screamed at the top of his lungs, having felt a needle pierce into the back of his neck.

"Stay with it, Lincoln" Lindsey told him. "What you're about to see, hear and feel are the memories of someone that's been dead for nearly one hundred fifty years"

Lindsey, Jerome and Connor headed to nearby stations with some other scientists. The lights that surrounded Lincoln turned on, enveloping Lincoln in a glow.

"Commence regression" Jerome said.

The robotic arm raised Lincoln up and turned him downward, making him face the floor. The arm plunged him down and…

* * *

**Into the Animus…**

_[Royal Woods, Michigan 1865]_

It was a cool October morning in the small, quiet town of Royal Woods. Well, _quiet _wasn't the word most people would use at the moment. Why? Well, to put it bluntly, a woman was screaming in an extreme amount of pain. The reason she was screaming was due to the fact that she was in the process of giving birth to a new baby.

"Push! Push! C'mon, you're almost there!" the doctor instructed her. The woman screamed as she gave another push. "Congratulations, Mrs. Morgan, it's a boy!" The doctor presented the newborn baby to its mother.

"I always wanted a boy" the baby's father commented.

"Isn't he handsome, Carter?" the baby's mother asked her husband while smiling at the sleeping infant in her arms.

"Of course, he is. He get's it from his father" Carter boasted, smugly rubbing his chin. "In all seriousness, he is adorable, Jen" he said to his wife.

Out of the corner of their eyes, Jen and Carter caught a glimpse of a little girl poking her head around the doorframe. She was a four-year-old brunette-haired girl with freckles and she had been watching the birth of the new baby. Well, she watched the doctor hand the baby to her mother at least. The woman smiled at the shy young girl.

"Joanna, come met your new brother" Carter encouraged the young girl that was apparently his daughter.

"W-What if he doesn't like me?" Joanna asked, coming from behind the doorframe.

"Don't be silly…" Jen motioned her head for Joanna to come closer. Joanna got closer until she was by her mother's bedside. "Hold out your arms" she told her.

Joanna extended her arms out and forward. Her mother leaned towards her and carefully let go of the newborn. Jen then slowly pulled away, allowing Joanna to cradle her new brother in her arms. The girl's heart began to beat a bit faster upon feeling the movement of the baby nuzzle its head against her chest. She couldn't help but smile.

"Hi there, little one. I'm your big sister, Joanna and I hope we can be friends when we're older. Welcome to the world, little… uh… what's his name?" Joanna looked at her parents with an unsure expression.

Her parents looked at each other, and then at their daughter and smiled.

"His name is John. John Morgan" Carter informed his daughter, rubbing the top of his newborn son's head.

Joanna giggled to herself. "Welcome to the world, little John" she said, affectionately rubbing her nose against her brother's.

* * *

_[Royal Woods, Michigan 1876]_

It was noon at the Morgan residence. Not too far away, a young boy could be seen sitting in the grass, resting his head against a fence with his hands behind his head.

His name was John Morgan, the eleven-year-old son of Carter and Jen Morgan. He had fair skin and short, brown hair with a cowlick. He wore a dark blue buttoned up vest over and white long-sleeved shirt, tan colored pants and dark brown shoes.

John was enjoying his relaxation time. That is, until his ears perked at the sounds of something rattling and hissing. John turned his head to see a rattlesnake right next to him.

"GAHH!" John jumped and shrieked at the sight of the slithering reptile. To make matters worse, the sound of the boy's girlish shriek had managed to startle the bulls within their corrals.

The three bulls stampeded towards the gate and busted right through. As John looked on looked on, he knew he had to do something. He whistled and his horse came running. John hopped on and took off after the bulls.

"John!" his fifteen-year-old sister, Joanna cried out, but John was too far away to hear. Joanna then ran inside to get her father.

Meanwhile, John continued to pursue the bulls. Grabbing his lasso, he got on the side of the stampede and lassoed the lead bull and pulled, only to be redirected and pulled onto the bull and was now in for the ride of his life.

"Oh, damn" John said.

"He tried to steer the lead bull, but they kept heading straight. Then, out of the blue, a dog bark was heard. His head turned and saw the family dog come running beside the bulls and starts to ram them. They herded the bulls in a circle and the stopped. John finally let go and fell to the ground, exhausted. When he looked up, he saw a man standing over him. And he didn't look too happy.

"Hey Dad" John greeted the man with a sheepish smile.

* * *

"Boy, just what were thinking, getting yourself involved in a stampede like that?!" Carter scolded his son as the boy sat in a chair.

"Your father's right. You could've gotten yourself killed, John!" his mother added with a stern yet motherly tone.

"I was just trying to get them back into the corral before they did any serious damage" John replied, his head hung in shame.

"John, since you pulled such an insane stunt, you'll be punished as such. You're going to clean the horses' droppings and their stables for the next two weeks" Carter held up to fingers to emphasize his statement.

"But—"

"Two weeks, Boy!" Carter shot back, interrupting his son before he had a chance to counter.

The man then left to the kitchen, his wife glancing back at the boy before following her husband. His left their two children alone with each other in the living room. John gave his sister a small glare.

"You told Dad, didn't you?" John asked accusingly.

"Yes…" Joanna looked down guiltily.

"Dang it, Joanna!" John snapped at her.

"John, please, I was only thinking of your safety. It's my job as your big sister to make sure you don't get hurt" Joanna told him as she walked over and sat next to him, placing an arm over his shoulder.

John sighed. "I guess I can't blame you for that" he said with a roll of his eyes.

"C'mere, little brother" Joanna pulled John in for a hug, holding his head close to her chest, to which John wrapped his arms around her waist, "Now, come on, I'll help you clean the horse stables"

The two Morgan siblings got up and headed to the stables. Thought they probably wouldn't like what was in store for them.

* * *

**Alright, there we go. I made the animus session a bit earlier in this version as opposed to the original. And yes, I'm still using the version from the movie. While I'm on the subject of the animus, some of the John Morgan scenes will be different from the original. I would say how, but that would kind of spoil it.**

**If you're wondering why I changed the name of the story to **_**Assassin's Creed Outlaw**_**, I just thought it'd fit more with the western theme of it. I thank LiteralTrash for suggesting it (despite not replying to my messages). But yeah, now the name of story is **_**Assassin's Creed Outlaw**_**.**

**Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


End file.
